Títere del Averno
by Malorum55
Summary: Podemos conocer y enamorarnos de alguien especial, pero puede ser demasiado tarde cuando los secretos salen a la luz; secretos que ni nuestro amor verdadero conocía. [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo esta fanfic. Espero que les guste y los invito a que se una al foro esmeralda madre. Sin más, a leer.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, así como otros personajes, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Títere del Averno**

 **Inicio POV Elise.**

 _La leve luz tenue de la llama iluminaba la habitación con un tono blanco casi con apariencia fantasmal. Sostenía con delicadeza en mis manos al Dios que tanto tributo y oraciones en los últimos siglos mi nación ha seguido. Sentía miedo y dolor de extinguirlo, borrando consigo muchas acciones que cambiaron mi vida; en especial porque lo borraría a él; borraría uno de los momentos más especiales he podido disfrutar: conocer y enamorarme de Sonic the Hedgehog._

 _— Elise. — Escuché como Sonic pronuncio mi nombre con suavidad. — Sonríe. —_

 _Con esta simple, y monótona frase, sonreí y soplé para darle fin a la deidad._

 ** _Al instante todo se volvió tinieblas, pero no había nada que temer..._**

* * *

Despertando, sobé mis parpados con un poco de brusquedad. Me sentía desanimada por el tiempo que había pasado desde que se celebró el festival.

Pensaba en como Sonic me sonrió de una forma tan amigable al verme (lo que revelaba que él también debía recordar la antigua línea temporal), pero no se acercó a mí ni dijo nada por el estilo. Siempre lo han catalogado como un alma libre, que busca aventuras en todos los rincones de este planeta aun con misterios por desvelar; pero me hubiera bastado con que me hablara y dijera un hola y un adiós.

— _¿Pude haber sido solo otra aventura para él que ya finalizo?_ — Me preguntaba, pero debía negarlo. Él debía tener motivos que yo desconocía, y tal vez fue lo mejor al final.

Volviendo al presente, me duché para luego alistarme con mi típico atuendo que consistía de vestido blanco con bordados de plumas, unos tacones rojos (que siempre dejaba bajo mi cama y se me olvidaba al día siguiente cuando los buscaba); y otras accesorios más, pero lo que más orgullosa me hacía sentir era portar la corona de plumas que fue de mi madre. No importaba cuantos años pasaban desde su ida de este mundo, esa corona siempre me hacía sentirla junto a mí, aconsejándome y protegiéndome cuando la necesitara.

Mis ojos se aguaban con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse cada vez que la recordaba y me gustaba sentir esto; llorar no liberaría a ningún monstruo que traería el juicio final a mi realidad. Era libre para desahogarme...

* * *

— Buenos días, hija. ¿Amaneciste bien? Te has tardado un poco. — Saludó mi padre, continuando con su desayuno mientras me sentaba en el comedor.

— Estoy bien, padre. Solo perdí el tiempo recordando... _"cosas"_. — mentí evitando verlo a la cara, tapándome con el periódico matutino. Por el cambio de su respiración supe que se percató que de palabras poco verídicas, pero siguió comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente.

Esto era algo que me gustaba de él. Su intuición se percataba cuándo debía hablarme y cuando mantener la distancia, permitiéndome mi propio espacio para solucionar mis problemas a mi modo.

Mientras comíamos los manjares típicos de nuestro estatus, charlamos sobre nuestras obligaciones; cual sería mi itinerario y a donde debía ir para cumplir mi trabajo como princesa. Me tomó por sorpresa que dijera que él día lo tenía libre para mí.

— Yo... saldré a la ciudad. — Expresé de inmediato con alegría.

— Es curioso. Sales muchas veces a la ciudad y nunca aparece una foto tuya en el periódico, o alguna noticia por el estilo. — Comentó, lo que hacía que mi piel se erizaba un poco. — Igualmente, te recuerdo que tengas cuidado. Sabes lo importante eres y debes dar el ejemplo en todo momento. —

— Lo sé, padre. Gracias por recordármelo. — Cortésmente acepte su recomendación. No era malo cuidarse un poco.

Una vez terminado su desayuno, procedió a de retirarse a sus labores; no sin antes despedirse de mi con un beso grande en mi frente.

Sin mi padre cerca de mí, sentí culpa. Si tan solo supiera lo que hago...

* * *

— Las mejores manzanas de la nación. ¡Las mejores! — Gritaba de excitación la joven rubia a mi lado. Adoraba su actitud alegre ante cada situación y que nunca dejaba de sonreír. Disfrutaba de su compañía ya que, después de todo, era mi mejor amiga (en esta nueva realidad).

— Tenías razón, Isabel. Saben mejor que las del palacio. — Afirmaba dándole mordisco y saboreando su jugoso interior.

— Y dime, Ely, ¿quieres ir a una fiesta esta noche? Habrá lindos chicos esperándote. — oír esto de improvisto casi hace que me atragante con la fruta.

— Por supuesto que no. Sabes que mi padre me mataría si se enterara que estuve en algo así; o peor, me obligaría a desposarme como castigo. —

— Pobrecita su majestad, su vida es una agonía; se casará con un refinado príncipe y tendrán muchos herederos, pero será una vida sin amor. — Se burlaba con gestos de mímica entre dolor y tristeza.

— Eres cruel. — exclamé, tapando un poco su mi rostro con la larga cabellera de la peluca que cubría mi cabeza al sentir la mirada fija de uno que otro muchacho que pasaba a mi lado.

— No ocultes tu belleza. — Disuadía Isabel, acomodándome mejor aquel cabello negro para desvelar mi rostro. — Solo debes creer que muy pronto llegará alguien que gane tu corazón, como Fabrizio lo hizo conmigo. —

Como por arte de magia, un muchacho de tez blanca y peinado bien arreglado apareció y tapó los ojos de Isabel; la sonrisa en el rostro de ella no se hizo esperar, girándose y besando apasionadamente al joven. Al separarse, él sacó del portaplanos azul que yacía colgado sobre en su espalda un lienzo y lo abrió.

— Per il mio dolce musa (Para mí dulce musa). No dormí en toda la noche hasta que el último detalle estuviera en su lugar. — Exclamó, Sintiendo orgullo al ver como nosotras dos quedábamos maravilladas con la pintura; en especial Isabel, ya que posó horas (según sus palabras) como modelo de la pintura para su novio.

Duramos juntos unos minutos, caminado por las calles, pero comencé a sentir vergüenza al verlos besándose muchas veces. Pedí disculpas y me despedí de ellos para darles su propio espacio.

Mientras me iba, un deseo surgió en mí.

— Sí, alguien llegará. Él llega...— sonreí, pensando específicamente en él; en Sonic. Pero a la vez me detuve. No podía ilusionarme de ese modo.

Tratando de animarme, pensé en decidir qué rumbo cogería para divertirme el resto del día.

Del otro lado de la calle, frente a una tienda de electrónicos, los televisores de pantalla gigante me recordaban a través de un canal de noticias internacionales como Sonic seguía con sus actos heroicos. No solo derrotaba a villanos, sino que protegía de otras catástrofes. Esas imágenes de alta definición pasaron a otro al percatarme de un joven castaño, posiblemente de mi edad, que parecía muy emocionado y feliz al verlo. Me pareció algo curioso como actuaba, me recordaba a un niño pequeño viendo a su héroe en acción.

Las noticias sobre Sonic se acabaron y yo lo vi marchar; e hice lo mismo. Tomé rumbo a cualquier lugar.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y, casi llegando el almuerzo, mi mañana fue un fracaso porque no dejé de pensar en Sonic. Vi mi reflejo en el vidrio del restaurante con temática de medio oriente de la nación de Shamar en el que me encontraba. Era gracioso verme, ya que literalmente no era yo; ocultando mi apariencia bajo una peluca negra que tapaba mi cabello pelirrojo, unas gafas de montura cuadrada, una blusa negra con estampados de bandas rockeras de moda, unos jeans rotos en varias partes y tenis con aspecto de jamás haber sido lavados era irreconocible ante el público; y todo se lo debía agradecer Isabel por insistirme cuando tenía apenas quince años para acompañarla a una cita. Nos reíamos cuando mencionábamos que solo me faltaba una capa y poder volar para ser una heroína de comics con una identidad súper secreta para despistar a los malos.

— Su Kabsa, señorita. — Oí como el mesero me sacaba de este bello recuerdo, dejando el platillo de pollo con arroz especiado en la mesa y entregándome los cubiertos.

— Gracias. — Agradecí, comenzando a degustar de la comida.

Mientras comía, en la televisión del restaurante volvía a oír la noticia de como el famoso erizo azul volvía a hacer de las suyas y salvaba el día en medio de una catástrofe natural.

Nuevamente los pensamientos que traté de escaparme regresaban a mí. Soñaba con que Sonic volviera a mi lado y fuéramos felices. La cordura me sermoneaba que era ilógico pensar que Sonic y yo tan siquiera pudiéramos tener algo. ¡Ni siquiera éramos de la misma especie! La otra parte que me susurraba, la de la pasión y el deseo, trataba de convencerla de no renunciar. Que luchara hasta el final.

Aquellas dos partes que discutían dentro de mí me volvían loca, con ganas de arrancarme el cabello; algo que hice, dándome cuenta que no solo la peluca que usaba como camuflaje yacía en sus manos, sino que también había tirado sin querer mis gafas. Me quedé petrificada en ese momento.

Voces de asombro se hicieron presentes a mis lados. Los ciudadanos de la bella ciudad del agua no lo podían creer. Descubrieron que yo, la princesa, se disfrazaba a plena vista. No tardé en escuchar el sonido de los flashes de las cámaras celulares al tomar fotos, y como estos cegaban mis ojos con su luz.

Apenada y avergonzada, me paré, recogí mis cosas, salí del restaurante a toda prisa y corrí lo más rápido que pude alejándome de la multitud aglomerada. Unos trataron de seguirme, pero con suerte logré escabullirme entre los callejones; y corría y corría, alejándome lo más posible hasta que yo misma me perdí, pero seguía corriendo maldiciéndome.

— Whoa. ¡Cuidado! — Escuché de frente, pero fue muy tarde.

— No era mi intención...— Sin palabras para terminar, mis ojos se fijaron en los de aquel chico. Era el mismo que vi horas atrás.

— No te preocupes, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, tomándome de mi mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Sin decir nada, seguí sin habla. Mi mandíbula se movía, pero no gesticulaba nada. Viéndome, ese chico castaño de ojos azules me sonrió.

— No te olvides de tu... ¿cabello? — Dudoso, miraba la cabellera falsa en su mano.

— Es una peluca. — hablé al fin, viendo la causa de mis problemas con tristeza.

— ¿Eres una espía a la que descubrieron su identidad, o algo así? — soltó, bromeando y aliviando el ambiente.

— Más o menos. Solo quería tener algo de privacidad. Salir sin que me abrumaran. — Exclamé un poco menos decaída, reponiéndome y limpiando el sucio polvo de mi vestimenta.

— Debes ser alguien muy importante. — Dijo de manera curiosa. — Disculpa que te pregunte así de improvisto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó, pero yo negué.

— No bromees. — Dije, pero él parecía confundido.

— No, enserio, ¿Quién eres para tener que ocultarte así de la gente? — Seguía insistiendo con no conocer mi identidad, lo que me provocaba un poco de gracia.

— Humildemente me presento: Soy la princesa Elise the Third, la siguiente al mando de sucesión al trono de Soleanna. — Me presenté con todos los modales enseñados durante mis años de estudios.

— ¡¿Prin-princesa?! — No había dudas de que su sorpresa de saber quién era yo fue real.

— Tú... realmente no sabías quien era yo. — dije. — ¿Quién eres?

— No me creerías si te lo dijera. — Respondió de manera enigmática, desvelando una sonrisa.

— No lo sabrás si no me lo dices. — Ahora era yo quien insistía.

— Okay, Elise, me has convencido. Yo soy...— un flash nos cegó, interrumpiéndonos.

— Me pagaran muy bien por esta foto. — Los dos volteamos y vimos como un joven (casi un niño) sonreía y corría alejándose de nosotros.

— Mi padre me va a matar. — dije al ver como ese niño desaparecía a lo lejos.

Suspiré resignada del doloroso destino que me aguardaba una vez que llegara al castillo. Comencé a marcharme a trote sin importarme nada más.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo me comunico contigo? — Oí como ese joven comenzaba a seguirme.

— Sé que pensaras en algo. Ahora solo déjame irme. — Le pedí, y me obedeció. Se detuvo y, dándole la espalda, aceleré mí paso. — Realmente mi padre me va a matar. —

* * *

El sonido del impacto del periódico contra la mesa se escuchó por toda la habitación. La vena de su cien quería explotar. Me miraba enojado. ¡Muy enojado!

— Noviazgo en las sombras; Amor a escondidas; Disfraz por pasión;... — Vociferaba los titulares de diversos medios editoriales, tirándolos con aun más fuerza al terminar. — ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

— Lo de disfrazarse ha sido idea mía. Ella...— silenciada por un gesto fulminante por parte mi padre, Isabel miró al suelo apenada de no poder defenderme con más fortaleza.

— ¿Quién es él? — Preguntó mi padre, mirándonos a ambas.

— Yo... no lo sé. — Respondí, pero sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

— ¡No me mientas! — Exigió, lo que hizo que una ira brotara de mí.

— ¡No lo hago! ¡Apenas lo conocí ayer! — Contraataqué, mostrando la misma fiereza de mi padre. — Me choqué contra ese joven tratando de evitar las fotos que me tomaban los ciudadanos. No quería que descubrieras esta parte de mí; no quería decepcionarte. — Dije con más calma.

— Me temo que has fallado. — Sus palabras mostraban lo que quise evitarle; en él solo había decepción hacia mí.

— Solo quería salir y sentirme libre de las obligaciones de mi vida. Quería ser normal. — Expresé evitando a la cara.

— Señor, necesito informarle algo importante. — Entro un guardia a la biblioteca personal de mi padre, donde nos encontrábamos.

— Ahora no es un buen momento. — Expresó firme. El guardia se acercó sin importarle la orden y, susurrándole al oído, mi padre se sorprendió. — Tráelo de inmediato. — ordenó, a lo que asintió él, marchándose.

Pasó un minuto antes de volver a verlo entrar, con una compañía inusual.

— Muy buenas, Princesa Elise the Third. — Saludó cortésmente ese chico con el que me emparejaban los medios, sonriéndome y besando mi mano como un caballero siguiendo un protocolo.

— H-Hola. — Devolví el saludo entre tartamudeo. Giró su cabeza para ver a mi padre. Soltó mi mano y se dirigió a él.

—Buenas tarde, Duke. Mi nombre es Christopher Thorndyke y la razón de mi visita es pedirle que no piense mal de su hija. Ella y yo no tenemos nada que nos relacione como pareja, amantes, novios o algo así por el estilo que se inventa la prensa; todo lo que dicen los titulares es pura falsedad. — Explicó a detalle Christopher, con calma y seriedad.

— ¿De qué conoces a mi hija? — Preguntó mi padre.

— Señor, solo desde ayer, como lo ve en la foto, fue mi primer encuentro con su hija. De resto, entre los dos solo podríamos vernos como un par de desconocidos. — Declaró él.

— Tus palabras suenan honestas. —

— Lo son, su alteza. — Insistió el joven castaño de ojos azules. — Siento pena toda esta vergüenza que le hice pasar a su hija. Ella solo quería un momento de tranquilidad fuera de su vida de ardua labor y yo... se lo he arrebatado. — aquellas palabras casi fueron las misma que yo dije minutos antes de su llegada.

— No te disculpes. Soy yo el que debo hacerlo. — Dicho esto, se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

— Padre. No tienes...— Pronuncié, pero me detuvo con un ademan.

— Te pido perdón, mi niña. Yo... perdí la razón al leer esa cosa de que te disfrazabas. Me hizo sentir que molesto por pensar que otras cosas podrías estar ocultándome. Pero lo que tu dijiste, y reforzó este joven, me hizo darme cuenta que tenías razón. Te he pedido tanto que no me di cuenta lo que te he quitado. —

A continuación, mi padre solo siguió disculpándose por tomar las cosas a la ligera, y no pensar un poco. Isabel no dejaba de ver al Christopher, con una expresión algo picara en sus ojos.

— Toma, se te olvidó tu cabello ayer. — Me entregó la peluca, apenándome un poco.

— Gracias, Christopher. — agradecí, pero negó con su cabeza.

— llámame Chris. — Sugirió y yo asentí.

Despidiéndose, Chris salió acompañado por mi padre. No dejé de ver la puerta hasta que sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mi hombro.

— Es un chico lindo. — Mencionó pícaramente mi mejor amiga.

— No me detallé en eso. — dije, pero no era verdad. Sí lo detallé y era lindo.

— No me mientas. Soy tu mejor amiga, vi cómo te quedabas sin aliento al verlo entrar por esa puerta. — Oír su observación me hizo sentir como me ruborizaba.

— Isabel. — pronuncié su nombre.

— Dime, Ely. —

— No más disfraces. — Informé, comenzando a retirarme a mí recamara.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Chris sorprendido al verme en su lugar de trabajo.

Encontrarlo fue fácil, especialmente si los guardias del palacio lo acompañaron para evitar la prensa.

— Recordé que me dijiste que habían cosas de ti que _"no creería si me lo dijeras"_ — Enfaticé las comillas con un gesto de mis manos. — De verdad quiero saber que más sobre ti. —

— Mi vida puede ser un poquito complicada. — trató de zafarse de la conversación, pero me puse en su camino.

—Horas atrás, antes de nuestro encuentro personal, yo te vi. — Se me quedó mirando confundido. — Comienza desde el principio. Comienza porque te emocionas tanto al ver a Sonic con sus actos de heroísmo. —

— Es un héroe que defiende al planeta. ¿No es suficiente eso? — Eso declaración no me fue suficiente y negué a creerle; lo que hice fue mostrarle una mirada un poco más firme.

— No te atrevas a ocultar nada, por favor. — Pedí, alzando un poco la voz pero no demasiado.

En segundos, Chris se rindió al tratar de disuadirme. Exhalando e inhalando, tomó unas bocanadas de aire para prepararse de lo que sea me revelaría.

— ¿Me creería si te dijera que soy de otra realidad, y que Sonic y yo éramos muy buenos amigos? — En forma de pregunta, él me respondió.

— ¿Y Tú creerías que Sonic y yo pasamos por una aventura alocada y borramos de la existencia a una deidad que controlaba el tiempo mismo, creando una nueva línea de tiempo? — Le respondí su pregunta con otra, dejándolo sin habla.

— Creo que me ganaste con una historia más interesante. — Dijo coqueto, ruborizándome las mejillas ante esa implacable sonrisa.

— Te invito a almorzar. —

— ¿Como una cita? — Cuestionó.

— ¡No! — Dije alzando mucho la voz, casi gritando, apresurándome a no dar una impresión equivocada. — Es solo un almuerzo para intercambiar información.

Chris lo pensó un poco, pero asintió al final. Dejó sus deberes y se excusó con su jefe, quien no le importó mucho (gracias a la foto que autografié para su hija). Comenzamos a caminar en dirección donde pasaríamos nuestro tiempo de conversación.

Lo irónico de donde almorzamos, es que volví al restaurante donde mi identidad fue desvelada por mi propia mano (y otra de las razonas es que la comida era exquisita y no pude terminármela en aquella ocasión).

* * *

Casi al final de terminar nuestros platos, todo salió como lo deseé. Él y yo narramos las aventuras que vivimos junto al grandioso Sonic. Los dos quedábamos maravillados de las extraordinarias aventuras que llenaban nuestras mentes de deseos por haber estado allí para presenciarlas.

— Se nota que tu él eran muy buenos amigos. — Detallé por la manera en como narraba las cosas, pero al momento se puso serio.

— Antes de conocer a Sonic, yo no me conocía muy bien. Me sentía solo todo el tiempo aun con mis amigos del colegio y, con mis padres siempre ocupados en sus grandes labores como empresario y actriz, no le encontraba sentido a mi vida. — Sus palabras sonaban con angustia y tristeza. — A veces pienso me pregunto que hubiera sido de mí si él no aparece en mi vida.

— Mi madre murió cuando era muy joven. Desde ese día mi padre, en la antigua línea temporal, se volvió muy absorto de su trabajo. Quería controlar el tiempo y ayudar a que la gente resolviera sus problemas causados. — Explicaba, notándolo concentrado a todo lo que decía. — Creo que en vez de seguir adelante, nos quedamos atascados en el pasado.

— Seguir adelante después que la vida nos ha dado un duro golpe nos hace fuerte para enfrentarnos a retos aún más grandes; algunas veces, sin embargo, es tan duro el golpe que creemos que lo hemos perdido todo. — Narró él de una manera casi filosófica.

— Es cierto, pero no puedo culpar a mi padre de nada. Yo... también hubiera querido ver una vez más a mi madre; quería volver oír su voz cantándome antes de dormir; sentir sus caricias mientas jugábamos; curarme las magulladuras cuando corría y me caía en el césped. La extraño tanto. — No pude evitar llorar frente a él. Cada vez que mencionaba a mi madre yo caía en llanto. — Perdóname. No pensé que...—

— Te envidio. — Tomándome desprevenida, no pude ocultar mi sorpresa. — Tú aun tienes la dicha de que alguien que amas viva aun a tu lado. Yo... no creo que pueda volver a ver a mi familia. —

Verlo deprimirse me conmovió el corazón, al grado que yo también sufría de su infortunio.

— ¿Qué necesitarías? — Indagué, sin más lágrimas en mi rostro.

— No tienes que preocuparte por mis problemas. — Se negaba, apartando su mirada, como si se apenara de su estado actual.

— Ahora eres un ciudadano de la nación que está bajo el mandato de mi padre. Debo tratar de ayudar en lo que pueda. — Di mis razones, pero parecía seguir a la defensiva.

— No me des tanta importancia. —

— Si quiero darte importancia, y mucha— Posando mis manos sobre las suyas, sonreí. Me agradaba demasiado como para hacer la vista a un lado y no ayudarlo.

Convenciéndolo, Chris y yo platicamos a fondo de resolviendo los pequeños detalles del plan que se tenía en mente para lograr su regreso a su mundo; a su propia realidad.

* * *

— El laboratorio puede estar un poco desactualizado. Mi padre no lo ha usado desde que tenía yo 7 años de edad. — Ingresando la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, quité el seguro y la abrí.

Ante mi vista, aquel viejo laboratorio me trajo nostalgia. Recordaba como mi padre, los días libres que pasaba conmigo me llevaba al palacio campestre de su propiedad, a casi dos horas de la ciudad capital. Aun con trabajo pendiente, me permitía acompañarlo y verlo trabajar duro. Era alguien que se preocupaba por el reino y buscaba por todos los medios ayudar a los necesitados a través de la ciencia (especialmente desde que la llama de Solaris apareció apagada (por mí) y sus esperanzas de recuperar a mamá se desvanecieron).

— Es perfecto. — Declaró Chris, sacándome de mi trance. Sonriendo, lo vi correr de un lado a otro como un niño en una dulcería y encendía los instrumentos para detallarlos. — Son casi idénticos a los de mi mundo, o incluso un poco más avanzados. — Me abrazó con alegría, entrujándome.

En un parpadeo, los ojos de Chris pasaron de dulces e inocentes, a fríos y atemorizantes. Me sentía como la presa que era asechada por el depredador listo para el ataque. Excusada, salí del laboratorio. Caminando por los pasillos adornados y amueblados, me encontré con Isabel.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ely? — Preguntó al verme, preocupada.

— Sentí miedo. — Decidí no mentirle. Era mi amiga y los secretos no me eran fáciles de ocultarle a ella.

— ¿Miedo? — Preguntó confusa, sin entender a qué me refería.

— Al ver los ojos de Chris, sentí que quien me veía era alguien más. — La mano de Isabel se posó en mi frente primero y luego en las mejillas. — ¿Qué haces? —

— Pruebo a ver si no tienes fiebre u otro mal. — Respondió, pero me molesté.

— No estoy bromeando. Sentí miedo. — Reafirmé, pero ella no parecía estar haciéndome ninguna de sus bromas.

— ¿De Chris? ¿Segura?— Aquella duda se difuminó en un momento. Era ilógico sentir miedo de él.

— Sí, puede que tengas razón. — Le di la palabra a Isabel. _"Realmente era tonto pensarlo"_.

— Claro que la tengo. — Expresó. — Bebe una copa de vino. Eso te relajará. —

— Gracias. — Agarré la copa y, de un trago, me bebí todo su contenido y me relajé como lo insinuó.

Ahora, lo único en mi mente que importaba era dar todo de mí y ser de ayuda para Chris.

* * *

— Elise, despierta. — Oí como me llamaban, y el eco de la voz de Isabel presionaba mi cabeza.

— 5 minutos más, Per favore. — Pedí, acurrucando y cubriendo mi cuerpo con las sabanas, negándome a abrir los párpados.

— Nada de eso. Levántate ahora. Tu padre me matará si sabe que no fuiste a la reunión de los asuntos de Estado. — declaraba, quitándome la sabanas de forma brusca y por poco tumbándome de la cama.

— Bien, ya no insistas más. — Me levante refunfuñando, soltando uno que otro bostezo.

— Nunca antes te había visto tan agotada. — Declaró, dejando bien acomodado a un lado la vestimenta que usaría para la reunión.

— He estado muy ocupada ayudando a Chris hasta muy tarde. — Mis palabras se combinaban con los bostezos que parecían no detenerse. — Mi padre no se percata lo tarde que llego.

— Con que ayudándolo, ¿eh? — su sonrisa pícara no me daba mucha confianza. — Espero que no estés haciendo nada raro; o mejor dicho, no estés haciendo nada de lo que yo haría normalmente. — Soltó unas leves carcajadas, y podía sentir como mi cara se sonrojaba. Aquel pensamiento de Isabel de emparejarme con Chris me deprimió bastante, porque la verdad... no se equivocaba.

— Él se irá. Tarde o temprano me dejará. No puedo hacerme ilusiones. — Quise llorar, pero me negué a hacerlo. Debía mostrar fortaleza.

— Lo siento. No quería bajarte el ánimo. Es que los dos harían una bella pareja y, por una vez, me gustaría que el chico con el que salieras fuera por voluntad propia y no por obligación. —

— Otra vez cometo el mismo error. — Dije decayéndome. — Me enamoro de alguien que no está a mi alcance.

— Negar los sentimientos solo te hace daño a ti misma. — Trató de ayudarme

— ¿Debo decirle? — pregunté.

— Solo tú sabes la respuesta. — Respondió sonriendo.

— En pocas palabras, me estás diciendo que sí. — Enfaticé y ella asintió.

— Vete a bañar. Tienes todo el día para pensarlo mejor. —

* * *

Varias semanas pasaron tan rápido que fue poco perceptible el paso del tiempo, pero seguí ocultándole a él mis sentimientos. Ya no lo visitaba diariamente, pero no dejaba de llamar a Chris a preguntarle el proceso de su trabajo. Él comentaba siempre de manera afirmativa, alegre de los avances que llegaba con los instrumentos de mi padre; pero había otros días donde sus palabras sonaban fuera de emoción, llegando a la angustia. Esos días eran los que decidía visitarlo de sorpresa, con una excusa que los dos ni creíamos, pero se burlábamos y alegrábamos el ambiente.

— No tienes que hacer esto cada vez que me encuentro en un callejón sin salida. — Tecleaba Chris en su laptop, revisando a la vez anotaciones para no equivocarse.

— No voy a mentirte. Es que... es que...— Casi las palabras no querían salir de mi boca. Se mantenían ocultas aun teniéndolo cerca. Chris dejó teclear y, levantándose, se quedó fija en mí. — Tú me gustas. — Declaré al fin mis sentimientos, gracias a la confianza de ver esos bellos ojos azules e inocentes.

— Yo...— Su silencio me hizo sentir una tonta por decláramele.

— Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Solo imagina que lo que dije jamás...— Di la espalda con vergüenza.

Me sentía humillada. Me arrepentía de declarármele, siendo ingenua de pensar que algo entre los dos era posible.

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al toque de unas cálidas manos sobre mis hombros. Estas manos me giraron dejándome fija con sus ojos, a pocos centímetros de su juvenil rostro.

— Yo también siento algo parecido por ti. Temía que si te lo decía tú te alejarías evitando mí presencia. — al igual que yo, sus sentimientos eran traicionados por las dudas del rechazo.

Ahora me sentía feliz. Supremamente feliz.

— No me importa si solo nos queda una semana, un mes o un año antes que vuelvas a tu mundo; Solo quiero disfrutar a tu lado. — Declaré esbozando una sonrisa que fue devuelta por él.

Acercamos nuestros labios y nos besamos levemente. Por un minuto sentí un calor agradable emanando de mi pecho. Por un minuto, nada me importó; pero otra vez una desconfianza volvió, remplazando esa sensación, dejándome abrumada. Me separé de Chris suavemente para evitar cualquier reacción de duda de su parte.

— Discúlpame. Recordé algo de lo que tengo que encargarme. Debo irme. — Mentí acompañada de esa desconfianza que volvía como los ciclos de la luna al aparecer y desaparecer durante la noche. Ya habían pasado semanas y nuevamente ese temor invadía mi cuerpo. " _¿Era alguna clase de advertencia mística y sin sentido?"_

— ¿Tienes que irte ahora? — Sus ojos me miraban, dulces y deseosos de mi presencia.

Verlo me quitó la desconfianza que apareció de improvisto.

— Puedo quedarme unos horas más. — Y, abrazándolo, volvimos a besarnos.

Estaba tan feliz que deseaba que este momento no se acabara.

* * *

Los días después de nuestras declaraciones de amor entre nosotros las cosas no podían ser más que positivas. Le contamos a mi padre y a Isabel, quienes lo recibieron con mucha aceptación (Isabel casi gritaba de alegría). Por su lado, mi padre solo deseaba mi felicidad y solo me daba pequeñas advertencias. Quiso que yo oficializara mi relación con Chris ante la nación, pero me negué; él se iría y yo no quería que nadie me recordara por meses el motivo de su partida ni nada por el estilo.

Sin dudarlo, puedo afirmar que nuestras citas eran fabulosas. Íbamos a lugares como: la playa, pequeñas caminatas al bosque, a los prados verdes de día de campo; todo esto acompañado por Isabel y Fabrizio. Si los paparazzi yacían cerca de nosotros, no obtendría nada (y Chris y yo nos besábamos a escondidas para más seguridad). El único lugar donde podíamos obtener verdadera privacidad era en palacio de campo, donde ninguna mirada podía detallar nuestros besos apasionados.

También adorábamos conversar mucho, hablando de las cosas que más nos gustaban de nuestros respectivos mundos. Era curioso pensar que el tema (Sonic) con el que la mayoría de los casos iniciábamos una conversación apenas nos conocimos ya casi ni era tocado. Llegamos a dejarlo de lado, enfocándonos solo en nosotros. Se puede decir que gracias a nuestro noviazgo, pude olvidarlo y expulsar la idea de amor hacia él.

Sin embargo, Chris nunca dejó de seguir con su investigación. La esperanza de volver a su mundo se intensificó aún más. No negaré que me dolía ayudarlo, pero mi felicidad radicaba en sus sueños de volver con su familia.

— ¡Elise! — Cerró inmediatamente la pantalla de la Laptop, tratando de parecer normal.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — Indagué, dejando sobre una mesa la bandeja de manzanas que traía como aperitivo.

— No quiero mentirte. — Comenzó a decir, tomándome suave de la mano y posándome frente al computador portátil. — Si vuelvo a mi mundo yo ya no podré disfrutar de tu compañía. Yo... ni siquiera puedo imaginarme como haré para olvidarte. — De inmediato supe para que dirección tomaba rumbo esas palabras.

— Chris, no lo hagas. Piensa en tu familia. — Mi sentimiento de culpa invadía mi mente. No quería pensar que por mí lo apartaría de sus seres amados.

— Por eso hago este mensaje. Quiero que tengan algo mío; quiero que sepan que estoy bien y a salvo, como que he encontrado mi felicidad junto a ti. — dijo con alegría, pero yo era reacia.

— Es muy pronto para decirlo. — Dije, mirando a otro lado. — Somos jóvenes. Nada nos asegura que en un par de años tú y yo nos separemos porque...— Me detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, y moviendo mi cabeza para verlo fijamente.

— Lo que siento por ti no es efímero; no es un capricho tonto por alguien dulce y tierna que ha estado allí para apoyarme. —

— Para, te lo ruego. — Mis suplicas no parecían convencerlo.

— No. — Me besó con pasión. — Eres la única con la que quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida. —

Quise negarme; debí negarme. Pero fui débil y egoísta en hacer lo correcto; solo pensaba en mí.

— Te amo. — No pude evitar que brotaran esas palabras. Mi amor por él resultada verdadero.

La felicidad irradiara en el rostro de Chris se multiplicó. Me abrazó y besó de una forma única que me hizo sentir tan especial que nuevamente hizo dejar de lado mis preocupaciones.

 ** _Junto a él, nada me importaba._**

* * *

Isabel me llamaba con su cara colorada. A través de mirada picara trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

— ¡No me mires así! — insinuaba, temerosa de su actitud.

— Como quieres que no te vea diferente después del pedido _"especial"_ que me suplicaste que te comprara. — Se defendió Isabel, entregando el paquete en mis manos.

Miré a mis lados, asegurándome que Chris siguiera hablando con Fabrizio y no percibiera mi ausencia.

— Aun no sé si deba usarlos. — comenté, pero me arrepentí al ver la cara de enojo en mi amiga.

— Oye, duré horas buscándote cual sería el mejor para ti. — Señalaba con el dedo, juzgándome.

— Lo sé, pero...—

— Sin peros. — interrumpió. — No tengas miedo. Es parte de la naturaleza humana. —

Las sabias palabras de Isabel me calmaron. Mi plan de la noche con Chris solo era lo natural. No tenía nada que temer. Ya era el momento.

* * *

Mi cara parecía un tomate. Unas cuantas copas de vino le bastaron para narrar unos cuantos secretos penosos de las dos. Desventuras que pensé que me llevaría a la tumba.

— No sabíamos que era la sección masculina. Confundimos la traducción de las palabras. — Tomó una copa y parecía que ya casi se caía al suelo aun estando sentada. — Ely estaba que se moría. No teníamos ropa y más hombres llegaban a las aguas termales. Tuvimos que salir corriendo, y la toalla no es que cubriera mucho. —

— ¡Teníamos 14 años! No estaba tan adiestrada en lenguas extranjeras. — Defendí mi infortunio, a la par de las risas de los demás.

— Eso no importa. Fue una suerte que nadie supiera quien eras. Te imaginas los titulares. Extra, Extra: _"Princesa desvergonzada"_. — Soltaba unas cuantas carcajadas, recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Fabrizio. Pareció que se quedó dormida, pero abrió los ojos súbitamente y se paró. Nos miró a todos y sonrió. — Ya he avergonzado suficiente a Ely, y el vino hizo su efecto afrodisiaco. — Mordió su labio y miró lujurioso a su novio.

— Vayamos a nuestro nido de amore. — Dijo con ternura Fabrizio besando a Isabel. Ambos se tomaron de las manos, dirigiéndose a su recamara privada. Sin embargo, Isabel se detuvo y se devolvió, acercándose a Chris. — Solo te pido que seas amable con Ely esta noche. Pero no digas que te lo dije. — Quise estrangularla y agitar su cabeza hasta que se cayera por darle esa recomendación a mi novio en mi presencia.

Sin siquiera verme, se fue devuelta con Fabrizio, dejándonos al fin en privacidad.

Mi vista fija en Chris lo hizo apenar, sobándose un poco su cabello castaño hacia atrás. Con una sonrisa de mi rostro, salté sobre él tumbándolo en el mueble. Nuestros rostros se juntaron lo suficiente para darnos un apasionado beso; y sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, que lentamente subían para levantar mi vestido poco a poco.

— No aquí. — Lo detuve. — Podrían estar observándonos. —

— ¡Y no te equivocas! — Se oyó a lo lejos como Isabel hacía realidad mis temores.

Tomé uno de los cojines y se lo lancé con fuerza. Ella lo esquivó, soltando carcajadas al borde que se moría la de risa. Oyendo el seguro de su habitación puesto, me sentí con más calma. Viendo a Chris, tomé su mano y lo guié a mi recamara, recordando ponerle seguro a la puerta.

— Elise, no tenemos que...— mi beso lo silenció de imprevisto.

— Lo sé. — Declaré, comenzando a quitarme mi típico vestido blanco y los demás accesorios de mi atuendo. — Pero me parecía que ya era el momento adecuado. — al finalizar, dejé que viere la prenda íntima que me fue entregada por Isabel, gracias a sus conocimientos en el tema de la intimidad (me ganaba por casi dos años de experiencia). Aquella prenda íntima parecía una pequeña bata que cubría desde mis senos hasta unos cuantos centímetros debajo de mi pelvis; sin embargo, la tela que yacía bordada desde abajo del brasier era tan delgada que podía ser visible mi abdomen y mi panti (la verdad, era poco lo que me tapaba).

— Te ves hermosa. — los ojos de Chris no dejaban de detallarme de arriba abajo. Me apenaba y me excitaba a la vez.

— Gracias. — Me recosté en mi cama.

Sin pedírselo, él se posó encima de mí. Nuestras miradas permanecieron fijas. Tomando iniciativa, comenzó a besarme y acariciarme con suavidad, a la vez que se desprendía de su vestimenta.

Como llegamos a este mundo, sin nada que nos cubriera, dejamos que nuestro amor se consumiera con la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se vislumbraban en la ventana como únicos testigos de nuestro acto de amor.

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron con lentitud, tardando un poco en adaptarse a la oscuridad de la madrugada. No supe en que momento me dormí, pero mi cuerpo aun sentía cansancio. Alargué mi brazo para tocar a Chris, pero solo sentí un lugar vacío ocupado por las sábanas. Esperé un momento, pensando que fue al baño a refrescase; pero con los minutos pasando y sin sonido de duchas o de grifos dejando fluir el agua, me levanté de la cama. Inspeccioné el baño y no estaba. La incertidumbre tomó mi cuerpo y mi mente. A donde iría me ere un misterio.

Sin tiempo de vestirme, solo me puse de nuevo la prenda íntima que me compró Isabel y salí de la habitación. En otras circunstancias ni se me ocurriría salir, pero me impulsaba a buscarlos los pasillos del segundo piso.

Xx pero aquí solo habían 5 guardias como mucho cuidándonos, sin contar los pocos empleados que trabajaban en los otros quehaceres.

Pasando al lado de la habitación de Isabel mi curiosidad me gana al ver la puerta entre abierta.

— Voy a entrar. Espero que estén bien tapados. — Informé, pero no hubo ninguna contestación de su parte.

Entré con cuidado y di pasos cortos para llegar a su cama, con la oscuridad cubriendo toda la habitación. Las cortinas tapaban las ventanas evitando que la bella luz de la luna que se proyectaba ahora entrara.

— No te molestes por interrumpir vuestros sueños de placee...— Mi cuerpo se heló. Mi respiración se detuvo.

Creí imaginar que entraba en una pesadilla, hasta que sus ojos sin brillo me miraban.

Grité atemorizada, cayendo de espalda contra el suelo. Mi cabeza recibió el peor impacto que imaginaba que se me quebraba el cráneo. Me recompuse segundos después y me acerqué con cuidado a los cuerpos inertes de mi amiga y su novio. Tapé mi boca tratando de no volver a gritar. Miré su espalda y conté alrededor de tres puñaladas. Fabrizio, por su lado, solo tenía un corte que atravesaba su cuello.

La sangre de sus cuerpos se encharcó en la cama tiñendo las sabanas hasta decolorarlas con un tono carmesí.

Temiendo no solo por mi vida, corrí pidiendo ayuda. Mientras corría, me imaginaba a Chris escuchando un ruido raro fuera de nuestra habitación, y al salir se encontraría con el maldito asesino de Isabel. Pensé en como forcejearon y como el malo le pudo clavar un cuchillo dándole un destino...

— ¡No! — Grité negando aquella horrible visión de mi imaginación.

Si hubiera habido algún forcejeo, el cuerpo de Chris habría estado a la vista en el pasillo o un rastro de sangre me hubiera alertado.

Bajé las escaleras a la entrada y volví a gritar, a todo pulmón. Al menos los 10 empleados, contando a los guardias, a cargo del pequeño palacio campestre estaban amontonados a los lados. Me acerqué a uno de los cuerpos, inspeccionando sus heridas fatales.

— ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? — La voz irreconocible de Chris. Me volteé, pero él ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mí.

En su mano, un chuchillo ensangrentado chorreaba. Me preocupaba que el asesino estuviera cerca, pero la verdad era que él era el asesino.

— Te contaré una historia. — Comenzó hablar. — Imagina estar en la capsula que te llevará a tu hogar. Imagina que, cuando crees que veras a tus seres amados, una onda expansiva despedaza tu medio de trasporte y caes sin rumbo en un abismo de espacio tiempo. Solo imagínalo. — Con la punta del cuchillo hizo un corte leve sobre mi brazo. Un hilo de sangre brotaba de mi piel y se deslizaba hasta llegar a mi mano.

— ¿Qué... qué tiene que ver con lo que has hecho? — Pregunté confusa.

— Tú y Sonic causaron esto. — Declaró Chris enojado, con sus ojos teniendo un color verde opaco en vez de su clásico azul. — Esa onda expulsó a una entidad una pizca de ella se adhirió a mi sin yo saberlo. Me manipuló de maneras que no se explicar. —

—Todo lo que hemos hecho fue falso. Todo fue una ilusión. — dije adolorida.

— No. Nuestro amor es real, y Él lo aprovechó. Te odia tanto que esperó lo suficiente, arriesgando lo poco de su energía para matarte en el momento justo, luego de quitarte todo. — La sonrisa de locura se volvió una expresión de tristeza y agonía. — No quiero hacerte daño. — Dijo casi en llanto.

— Lucha. Lucha contra ese monstruo. — Pedí, sintiendo la presión del cuchillo en mi abdomen.

— Es lo que he tratado todo este tiempo, pero...— Su cuerpo temblaba. —... no puedo ganar. — Logró darme un pequeño espacio entre el cuchillo y mi cuerpo. Corrí, pero un golpe punzante hirió atravesó mi carne e hirió mi hueso fémur. Caí con dolor y ardor, con la cálida sensación de mi sangre manchando el piso embaldosado.

De mis hombros, Chris me agarró y dio vuelta. Quise defenderme a toda costa, pero sus movimientos rápidos fueron mi fin. Solo necesitó tres puñaladas en mi barrida y una cuarta en mí tórax, cerca de mi corazón. Pensé que me dolería, pero no hubo reacción de mi cuerpo. _Al menos mi muerte sería indolora físicamente, pero no psicológicamente._

El cuchillo seguía incrustado en mi tórax, pero Chris se paró y se alejó de mi cuerpo. Comenzó a jalarse el cabello de manera alocada, y cayó de rodillas. Soltó un grito agonizante y fijó su vista al suelo. Al levantar su rostro, su mirada se fijó en mí y comenzó a llorar. _"Lo que sea que lo controlaba, su vida expiró dándole la libertad; libertad para sufrir por ser un títere que trajo dolor y muerte"._

— Te perdono. — Expresé con lo poco que me quedaba, dolida por verlo sufrir.

— Por favor... no quería...— Tomó mi mano y en ella sentí sus lágrimas resbalándose de su rostro. Sus ojos volvieron a su típico e inocente color azul.

— Huye. — Pedí escupiendo un poco de sangre. — Vuelve a tu mundo. —

— Tú eres mi nuevo mundo. No puedo abandonarte en este estado. — Se aferraba a mi cuerpo moribundo, incapaz de alejarse.

— Si te quedas... sufrirás. — expliqué, sabiendo lo que sucedería.

— No pienso hacerlo. — Se negó, abrazándome con cuidado.

— Te lo pido como mi última voluntad. Vete. — Supliqué, acariciando su rostro.

— Te juro que abandonaré este mundo. Lo abandonaré por ti. — aceptó, logrando sacarme una sonrisa.

— Gracias. — Con poca fuerza, levanté mi cabeza. — Te amo, Chris. — Dije, acercándome a sus labios.

— Te amo, Elise. — Suavemente besó una vez más mis labios. Su cálida esencia fue fugaz, remplazada poco a poco por un frío abrumador.

El llanto de Chris haciendo eco por el lugar desaparecía; más solo sombras tomaron su puesto. Todo se volvió un vacío infinito. Mi muerte al fin había llegado.

Seguía mirando a mis alrededores y un punto de luz brotó de todo el lugar de tinieblas.

— _Mi niña_. — Aquella voz que sonó proveniente de la luz calmó mi dolor.

— ¿Mamá? — Pregunté, aun consiente de la respuesta.

— Sí cariño. Soy yo. — Respondió mi madre, vislumbrándose su cuerpo. No había envejecido ni un día desde que tuvo que marchase al más allá.

Corrí lo que creí que fue una eternidad y salté a sus brazos abiertos, a mi espera.

— Te he extrañado mucho. —Caí en llanto, sintiendo su calidez rodearme.

— Lo sé. Pero ahora no hay nada que temer. Estoy aquí para cuidarte. — No dejaba de abrazarme y besarme en la frente.

— ¡Elise! — oí mi nombre a mis espaldas, reconociendo la voz.

— ¿Chris? —

El sonido de correr se hacía más fuerte a mi posición y una silueta se percibía con más intensidad hasta que fue notable de quien se trataba.

— Es imposible. — Las palabras salieron de mi boca más rápido de lo que era capaz de procesar.

 **Fin del POV Elise.**

* * *

Chris no dejaba de sostener el cuerpo inerte de Elise. Los ojos de ella yacían sin vida. Los ojos de él yacían rojos, puesto que no dejaron de llorar hasta que las lágrimas se acabaron. Su corazón y mente yacían destrozados. No podía aceptar su uso como un simple títere.

— Debo cumplir mi promesa. — Bajó con suavidad el cadáver de su amada, retirando el cuchillo de su pecho. Notó como las prendas blancas íntimas que la cubrían poco ahora eran rojas. La sangre perdió que fue demasiada, dejando charco bajo su cuerpo.

Entre tropiezos, llegó hasta el laboratorio. Quería destruirlo todo; no quería dejar evidencia de su investigación y así quedarse atascado en este mundo a cumplir con el castigo justo por su crimen; pero de nada serviría. ¡Ella estaba muerta!

Entró a la capsula y tecleó los comandos necesarios para su viaje. Con el mecanismo puesto andar, la capsula comenzó a iluminarse. Una especie de vórtice se vislumbraba encima de esta y, en un brillo cegador, desapareció; pero Chris no yacía a bordo. Vio cómo su único método de escape se esfumó dejándolo atrapado.

— Te prometí que lo abandonaría, solo que jamás dije como. — Declaró una vez afuera del laboratorio, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, imaginándose que ella lo observaba desde el más allá de esta vida terrenal.

Nuevamente entró al laboratorio y encendió una pequeña grabadora.

— Yo maté a Elise, y a todos los que se encontraban aquí esta noche; no quise hacerlo, ¡lo juro! Ahora pagaré por el dolor que les he traído. — finalizó su confesión, apagando la grabadora de inmediato.

Miró y comenzó a revolver todo, tomando una serie de objetos peculiares. Salió nuevamente del laboratorio y en terreno abierto comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo un galón de combustible especial para la capsula que estuvo construyendo para volver a su mundo; no se detuvo hasta que su cuerpo hasta terminara sumamente empapado.

La respiración comenzó a agitarse en su cuerpo, y a la vez temblaba de miedo. Entendía lo que pasaría y sin más dudas en la mente, él encendió un soplete prendió llamas a su cuerpo. Desde lo alto parecía de fósforo y sus gritos se oían a cientos de metros.

Aquel castigo autoimpuesto no duró mucho, pero gritó una vez más antes de morir esperanzado con que el fuego purificara sus imperdonables pecados.

* * *

Chris sostenía las manos de Elise con felicidad. Pensó que luego de lo que hizo no la volvería a ver, pero allí estaba, con una mujer mayor cuyo cabello rojizo le desvelo que era su madre.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Elise lloraba, abrazándolo.

— Abandoné tu mundo. Lo abandoné. — Expresó sin aguantar la emoción.

Elise le dolía ver el cuerpo de su amado chamuscado y sin cicatrizar.

— Lo que hiciste no importa. Estaré a tu lado. No te dejaré. — Se aferró ella a Chris, besándolo.

— ¿Realmente estarás dispuesta a no dejarlo? — Se escuchó como una nueva voz se presenciaba en el ambiente. De la nada, una chica de tez blanca y cabello largo negro apareció entre los dos separándolos. Ella portaba una camisa blanca con un estampado de un cuervo en su pecho y usaba unos Jeans rotos. — Él mató y se suicidó. Debe sufrir, pero ¿lo seguirás acompañando aun con todo eso? —

— No me importa. Lo que sea que pase, lo haremos juntos. — Respondió Elise, firme.

La joven parca siguió mirándola con dureza, hasta que soltó una carcajada.

— Siglos atrás, los hubiera mandado a un lugar donde aprenderían un nuevo significado de la palabra _"dolor",_ hasta que fuesen liberados. — Un chasquido de sus dedos bastó para curar las heridas de Chris y ella se apartado de en medio de la pareja.

Chris de nuevo disfrutó un abrazo con Elise, culminando con un adorable beso.

— Gracias por esto. — Agradeció Elise a la joven parca.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Estar en una relación te da una nueva perspectiva de la vida. — Comentó con una sonrisa y sonrojada.

Elise, Chris y la madre de Elise atravesaban felices el umbral de luz, cerrándose una vez dentro.

 ** _La parca solo siguió sonriendo hasta que se esfumó en una estela de humo, esperanzada de que del otro lado vivieran felices por el resto de la eternidad porque lo merecían._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia. No olviden dejar sus Reviews.

Nuevamente los invito a unírsenos al foro.

 ** _Sin más que decir (excepto unas notas de autor), hasta luego. ;-)_**

 **Notas de Autor:**

* Algunas **_"Muertes alternativas"_** que pensé para el fanfic fueron _:_

— Chris moriría por un apuñalamiento dado por Elise antes de caer muerta.

— Elise, en vez de Chris, moriría incinerada y Chris le recordaría en burla el haber tenido a Iblis en su cuerpo y que el calor debía ser fresco.

— Chris sería apuñalado por Elise momentos antes de su muerte, pero él no moriría. Despertaría en una sala oscura, con el Duke ordenando una muerte lenta a base de tortura (estaba viendo Taken/Búsqueda implacable mientras escribia).

* Parte del argumento del Fanfic me basé levemente en el episodio **_La célula dormida/Sleeper_** de la serie **_Torchwod_**. En dicho capítulo, una humana se entera que es una alienígena con la misión encubierta, y teme herir o matar a gente inocente (algo que hace al final).


End file.
